A motor is an electromagnetic device that converts electric energy based on the law of electromagnetic induction. It is widely used in various fields and as an indispensable prime mover in today's society, it provides a motive power source for a large number of electric appliances or machines.
Electric clippers are a kind of equipment powered by motors At present, motors for electric clippers include rotating motors and oscillating motors. A rotating motor is a rotating electromagnetic machine that operates on the principle of electromagnetic induction to realize mutual conversion between to mechanical energy and electric energy. Meanwhile, the rotating motor converts rotary motion into reciprocating oscillating motion by means of a transmission mechanism. A typical transmission mechanism is for example a cam mechanism or an eccentric link structure. An oscillating motor includes a “W”-shaped iron core magnetic yoke, (one or two) permanent magnet(s), and a swing arm composed of pure iron and connected to the permanent magnet(s). Under the action of coils on the mountain-shaped iron core magnetic yoke, the swing arm sways back and forth between the mountain-shaped iron core magnetic yoke, as described in patents with publication No. CN1070359 (permanent magnet type electric clippers) and publication No. CN203357478U (electric clippers oscillating rod) and the like.
However, when reciprocating oscillating motion is outputted in such a manner that the rotating motor cooperates with the cam mechanism or the eccentric link structure, the operating current is huge, especially when starting and blocking, the operating current is abnormally large. For example, if a 3.7-volt DC rotating brush motor is used, the operating current is 800-1200 mA, the power is about 4 watts, the swing frequency varies greatly with the resistance, the current during blocking exceeds 2000 mA, and the life of the motor is about 400 hours.
In the oscillating motor, the magnetic flux of the middle support magnetic yoke of the mountain-shaped iron core magnetic yoke is large, and the magnetic flux of the end support magnetic yokes is small. The end support magnetic yokes in operation have only a single attraction force or a short repulsive force. The middle support magnetic yoke has both attraction and repulsive forces for a short time only, and only an attraction force at other times, which is larger than the attraction or repulsive force of the end support magnetic yokes. For such electric clippers, to ensure sufficient torque, the coils must be connected to 220V AC, and the power goes to 8-12 watts. At the same time, the swing arm oscillates with the fixed frequency of 220V AC, and the resonance of the resonant spring provides insurance. If such structure is driven by a rechargeable battery at a low voltage, the torque is too small to produce the operating torque, that is, the electric clippers cannot be designed to be wireless and portable.